Transcripts/That's the Spirit
Lauren, Miley, '''and Candace: Trick or treat! 'Trixie: '''Well, look at this, we've got a punk musician, underground doctor, and an Igor, or something else. And isn't it Candace Flynn? Where's your costume? '''Candace: '"Where's your costume"? I haven't worn my hair like this in 2 years! 'Lauren: '''Get with this season's spirit, Candace! '''Candace: '''Please, trick-or-treating is for kids. I'm like, way more mature than that. I'm walking with you till we arrive at Constance's, and I'm outta here. '''Straight: '''There you are. I'd thought we'll never catch up. I see. No costume, Candace? '''Candace: 'growls 'Lauren: '''Nice princess costume, Isabella! Where'd you got it? '''Isabella: '''Actually, I'm not wearing a costume. '''Lauren: '''Oh, okay. '''Isabella: '''I got it on the mall. '''Straight: '''What kind of friend hands out these orange peanuts? We should find a better neighbor. '''Lauren: '''That's funny. I've never seen this kind of place before. You'd think we would've notice it. '''Straight: '''I'm gonna give these peanuts a second look. '''Lauren: '''What's that? '''Ace: '''Hi, I'm Ace. I live here. '''Isabella: '''Oh, Ace, like the leaves. '''Straight: '''Fellow, are you trying to scare us? '''Ace: '''No, Straight. Hiding in the leaves make me feel better. 'Frankie: 'Why don't you just go inside? '''Ace: '''In there? It's haunted! '''Lauren: '''Cool! '''Ace: '''No, not cool! It's haunted with ghosts, zombies, vampires, horrifying screams, floating objects, that's all. '''Straight: '''The banana skin makes him a bit mysterious in the shadows. '''Frankie: '''Actually, there's no scientific explanation of ghosts. '''Straight: '''What do you know? You're a pony! '''Frankie: '''Rainbow Dash! '''Straight: '''Case closed! '''Lauren: '''Maybe we can help you, Ace. Got anything for ghosts, Miley? Whoa, there's 'lot! Let's go bust them! '''Candace: '''Oh no..no one's busting without me. '''Lauren: '''Sure! We'll all go! Coming, Ace? '''Ace: '''If you say-so, I'd come in. '''Candace: '''Oh, please. '''Ace: '''Oh, this always happens. '''Lauren: '''Don't panic anyone! '''Isabella: '''How can I be panic when I'm holding your hand? '''Straight: '''I think it's my paw. '''Isabella: '''Ew! '''Frankie: '''Hey! voice ''Wheeerreee iiisss Perrrryyyy? 'Straight: '''Quit it, Frankie! '''Ace: '''C'mon, most of them are coming this way. '''Candace: '''Great. Let's bust them and go to Constance's. '''Frankie: '''There are no ghosts. Look! Normal background radiation...and when we point it to the right, it'll...well, that can't be right. '''Lauren: '''78? Are you putting this with two-digit numbers? Uh...that's not good. '''Zombie Spade: '''Are you a little too young to hunt ghosts? '''All but Miley: '''Yes, yes we are! '''Ace: '''It's totally like this all the time! ''Villain Beasts Mafia Incorporated! 'Spade: '''Oh Perry the Platypus, I was hoping that you'd come. Wh..this? Yeah, I have to make myself stuck in chains. That's a perfectly good explanation, though. It started a couple of days ago, when I talked to my snake boyfriend, it's not a point exactly. Let's say venom is on my bad side. Venom and me, were on the outs, big time, so I poisoned myself at my tail. What I need is a hunger of venoms, not like that. Burning antipathy, so I built the Mind Transfer--inator venom! And as it turned out, it was a snake brain, with not enough room for knowledge. That'd been it, but I started licking salt when I'm watching a channel. I began to think I'm not an ordinary snake anymore, or 'coz tonight's gonna be spooky. And that's totally my thing, you know...oh no, it's happening again! transforms to a Were-Snake hiss '''Man: '''Three more years till pension kicks in. '''Spade: 'hiss '''Woman: '''There are no monsters in Danville, you're a genius. ''Were-Snake on the Escape'' : Get ready for udder terror : 'Coz you're just a cud that she's gonna chew : And you never had venom anytime : So you better beware of the hiss! : 'Coz we got a were-snake, : Were-snake on the escape! : You know I think this warning should suffice : Were-snake, were-snake on the escape! : Oh look out, she's gonna chew you twice! : Were-snake, were-snake on the escape! 'Candace: '''Open up! C'mon! It wouldn't budge! '''Isabella: '''Weakling! '''Lauren: '''At least it's just 78 on the meter, right? '''Frankie: '''How could this be one? '''Ace: '''Well, sometimes the floor gives out...floor reveals to a trap door, which let the gang fall to the basement '''Straight: '''I should say, this is non-traditional. '''Ace: '''Don't all houses have this? '''Ghost 1: 'like Spade I'm a tremulous voice! 'Ghost 2: 'like Shuffle I like to play. '''Ghost 1: '''I'm not a ghost, I'm a sheet, that lives! '''Lauren: '''This can be related to your problem. '''Zombie Spade: '''I'm not alive anymore. '''Ace: '''Across the river, let's go there! We'll be safe in that prison house! '''isabella: '''Across the river?! How big is this basement? '''Frankie: '''This really is the wrong color of a river! '''Straight: '''Hey, don't pop it, man! of the Villain Beasts' zombies start to rise from the "water" '''Zombie Shuffle: '''Spy! '''Zombie Joker: '''Robbery! '''Ace: '''Hey, did I mention the zombies? '''Frankie: '''Let's get out! Let's get out! '''Zombie Straight: '''Shakedowns! '''Zombie Ace: '''I don't care, but more 'bout my hitman skills. Dash it all, he broke my gun. '''Bridgette: '''Danville meadows, where thousands of grass layers were cut down. Locals are advised to keep away from their lawns. '''Man: '''Forget that! Let's get her! '''Lady: '''Yeah! '''Man: '''Helloo! Pitchfork! '''Spade: '''What-where am I? What's that awful taste? And when did I do this beautiful landscaping? Oh no!! Perry the Platypus, thank goodness you're here! Quick, we need to go back to my lab before I hiss again! loudly '''Man: '''There she is! Let's get 'er! ''Were-snake on the Curve'' : Well they've got pitchforks and other implements of poison : I don't think they're in halycon '''Man: ''She could be hiding behind one of these!'' Woman: ''Over there!'' : And if they catch up to you, it's gonna be alarming : So you'd better hoof it out, dude! : Yeah, we got a were-snake, : Were-snake on the run! : And they look like they got a good score to settle! : Were-snake, were-snake on the run! : They're gonna poke you with some rusty metal! : Were-snake! '''Baking Teacher: '''In our baking class..Spade runs to the flour as the angry mob chases her '''Straight: '''Deathend! '''Zombie Spade: '''Relax and stay for a while.Stay FOREVER!!! '''Candace: '''Nobody busts but me...smart! '''Lauren: '''Wait, if you're a zombie, and you have a snake head, what did that make you were alive? '''Miley: '''The probability of a animal cyborg hybrid is a exceedingly remote. '''Isabella: '''Look, sparks! '''Straight: '''So it was just a zombie robot? '''Lauren: '''No, regular one. I bet there's something strange ''not ''going on here. '''Larry: '''Ah, dam serval. You gave us a heck of the workout. '''Lauren: '''Us? '''Larry: '''I'm a friend of Ace, and my name's Larry. '''Beryl: '''Me too. My name's Beryl. '''Isabella; '''Ace, Larry, and Beryl? They're themed to this season or something else! '''Lauren: '''But how 'bout our tools? How did ya.. '''Larry: '''Ta-da! '''Lauren: '''A frequency emitter! You sly giraffe, Ace! '''Beryl: '''We got them all over place. '''Larry: '''Hey! What's that on your ear? '''Isabella: '''How did you do that? '''Larry: '''Sorry, it's a trade secret! '''Lauren: '''Wow! This is one of the best spooky tricks ever! '''Candace: '''Yeah. Blah, blah, blah lovefest. '''Lauren: '''And before we go, can you give us one more trick? '''Larry: '''Well..um- '''Lauren: '''Cool! A mob of angry ghosts chasing a were-snake! '''Larry: '''Uh..smoke? '''Beryl: '''And mirrors? '''Candace: '''Ugh. '''Larry: '''Good night, Lauren and Miley. '''Lauren: '''You know, for a minute there, I thought there were real ghosts. The old house! It's gone! '''Larry: '''We're just packing it up for the season. '''Lauren: '''Isn't this one of the moments when someone really turns to a ghost? '''Ace: '''Dude, that's it! '''Lauren: '''Okay, okay. See ya next year! Category:Transcripts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Phineas and Ferb Crossover Category:Fan Art